The New Addition One Year on
by Kammiie
Summary: It's Elizabeth's 1st Birthday


A/N I hadn't planned on writing a sequel to 'The new addition' but after the great response I got from it I was inspired to write this. If you haven't read 'The new addition' I'd be delighted if you did.

I couldn't believe she was already one. How a year had flown by.

I could remember, as easy as yesterday, the day we brought her home from the hospital. She was a tiny little thing, only weighing in at 5 pounds 7 ounces.

And from the moment I laid eyes on her I knew I was in love. Our Elizabeth had me before she even cried.

She had her fathers eyes but the rest was all me. I still couldn't fathom how we created something so wonderful but yet so small.

After giving birth I spent a day in the hospital learning the ins and out's of a new born.

On the way home I rode in the back with Elizabeth as Grissom drove. I had never seen a man more suited for father hood than Gil.

If I was being honest you could say he helped raise Warrick, Nick and Greg. He had being practising being a father without even realising it.

I knew how to change a diaper, to feed and to burp; I knew the rest would come with time. With Gil, he already knew how to be a great father, he just hadn't realised it yet.

To my surprise Catherine greeted us at the door of our home. She had decided that she would spend a week helping me around the house as I got used to being a new mother. And for the first two days that was great. After that I just wanted her to leave me, my husband and our new addition in peace.

Catherine ended up staying the week; how we managed I have yet to figure out.

The coming months still seem a blur. Before I knew it Elizabeth was smiling, rolling over on her side, crawling and then pulling her self up getting ready to take her first steps.

Before I knew it I was back at work after two months off with Elizabeth. She had grown so much in those two months.

I missed Elizabeth while I was at work, but I knew Betty was taking good care of her first Grandchild.

When I'd arrive home from work Elizabeth wouldn't be long up along with Gil. We would spend the morning together having breakfast before Gil would go off to work and I would go and catch up on some sleep.

In all honesty I didn't like the arrangement we had. I would work the night shift while Elizabeth slept but when I went home I needed my sleep so Betty ended up looking after my child while Gil was at work in the local college. I knew this arrangement needed to be changed.

After working 3 months of the night shift I knew I had, had enough. I was missing too much of my child's life. At the first opportunity I got I applied for a place on the day shift, much to the dislike of the night shift. Nothing they could do would keep me on the night shift. I wanted to be home at a reasonable time for my child. Little did I know it would take another few months before I could change shifts.

Every day our baby was growing, I was shocked at how fast she was able to do things. She was rolling over at 4 months. Before I knew it she was crawling. Things were happen way to fast. I was terrified our daughter would grow up and I would have missed it all.

I took photos at every chance I got; I didn't want to miss anything. I was a little afraid that if I missed anything of my child's life I would be considered a bad mother.

When Elizabeth was nine months, and crawling into all sorts of mischief, I was considered for a position on the day shift. Because of my crime solve rate I was almost immediately given the job. Much to my delight.

I had settled into the day shift job by the time of Elizabeth's 1st birthday. I missed the guys terribly so I knew this would be the perfect get together.

I arranged for Elizabeth's birthday party to be on the Saturday, two day's before her actual 1st birthday. I asked Greg to help me decorate the kitchen before all the guests arrived as Gil was monitoring an exam he couldn't get out of.

Greg had been the prefect person to be chosen as Elizabeth's Godfather. He made her laugh, he bought her things that we insisted she didn't need, he brought her to his place just so me and Gil could have an evening to ourselves and most importantly he loved playing games with her, even though im not sire if that's for his entertainment or Elizabeth's.

Finally the day of the party arrived. I felt as if I had been planning this day years in advance rather than weeks. The whole gang from night shift arrived, along with Catherine, her mom and Lindsey. Betty had stayed over the night before and ended up helping myself and Greg with the decorations.

Gifts had been left on the front hall table and it seemed that each person had bought 3 presents each for Elizabeth. Elizabeth relished in all the attention, a huge contrast from her parents. She adored the lime light.

Towards the end of the day not alone was Elizabeth exhausted but the majority of adults were as well. Playing with a one year old really took it out of you.

Catherine, Betty, Lindsey and Lily all stayed around to help myself and Gil tidy up.

It was hard to believe that a year previous I had been chatting to Greg about work when my water's broke and he had to rush me into Desert Palms.

A lot can happen within a year, but who's to say a lot more wont have changed this time nine months.

A/N Thank you for reading…if you'd like to review, you know what to do.


End file.
